it doesn't have to mean anything
by KiaraNoodle
Summary: caution: Thorki Thor and Loki and Valkyrie as teenagers, slight AU where they were all friends at that age. Guess what game they're playing? TrUtH Or DaRe


Thor sighed and flopped down on the hard floor.

"I'm bored," he complained.

"How tragic," Loki replied sarcastically.

Valkyrie sat to Loki's left and Thor across from him. She held a bottle of who-knows-what that was nearly empty. She took one last swig of the liquid and then shook the bottle in his face.

"We could play spin the bottle," she suggested.

"No!" Loki and Thor said simultaneously. Loki looked to the side, avoiding Thor's gaze. Valkyrie smirked.

"Are you _sure_?" she asked.

"_Yes_," insisted Thor.

"Absolutely sure," agreed Loki.

She shrugged. "Truth or dare?" she prompted, looking at him.

"_No_," he said. "That game is _bound_ to end in disaster."

"Come on, Loki," said Thor, "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" agreed Valkyrie. A mischievous smile crossed her face. In that moment, Loki feared for his life.

"You first," she said to him, "Truth or dare?"

"Oh no, ladies first," he said, flashing her a smile and hoping to deflect the attention from himself.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said.

"Truth or dare?" asked Thor.

"Dare," she answered.

Thor thought for a moment. "I dare you to go to the kitchen and take a tray of muffins."

"That's stupid." she said plainly.

"Well that's the challenge," he said, as though he couldn't change it.

Val got up and left the room, muttering indignantly. "_I don't even like muffins_." A few minutes later she came back with a tray of muffins and a mildly annoyed expression. She practically threw it onto Thor. "That was such a waste of time!"

Then she turned back to Loki.

"Truth or dare?" she demanded.

_Both would be bad choices, _he thought. He narrowed his eyes. "Truth."

Thor raised an eyebrow and Valkyrie looked pleased, the smile returning to her face.

"Do you have a crush on someone in this room?" she asked.

Loki froze. _Holy shit, does she know? Surely not._

"Dare," he said quickly, changing his answer. Unfortunately, that was an answer in itself—he couldn't bring himself to look Thor in the face, and Val was smirking.

She looked him right in the eyes and said—

_oh no it's going to be bad isn't it she knows I know she does— _

"I dare you to kiss Thor."

Loki stood up.

"No!" he said. "No. Absolutely not."

Valkyrie laced her fingers together. "That's not how the game works."

"I don't care how the game works," he replied, "I'm not doing it."

"But you _have_ to," insisted Valkyrie, unrelenting. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back into a sitting position closer to Thor.

"What—no! I'm _not _doing it! You can't—"

"Oh yes I can. That's how the game works, and you can't cheat this time." She made a face at him. "C'mon, Loki, you're so _boring_. It doesn't have to _mean_ anything—just do it for the game."

"Val, please, I don't really think th—_aaaah!"_

Valkyrie had shoved him forward, getting bored with all the protests. Loki flung his hands out in front of him to steady himself and found that they had landed on someone's shoulders— Thor's— _shit. _He looked up to find that Thor's face was only inches from his— _SHIT— _and Val was laughing somewhere in the background.

This was a _very_ bad situation— or a really good one, if you were one evil mastermind by the name of Val. Loki, for once in his life, had absolutely no idea what to do. _Holy shit, he's way too close. Way way way too close. My brain does not seem to be working right now. Maybe I should just kiss him. That's the dare, isn't it? Why don't I just—_

And then he lost the ability to think coherently at all, because Thor kissed _him_.

_Oh._

"_It doesn't have to _mean_ anything,"_ Valkyrie had said, but she had been wrong— of course it meant something, how could it not? His heart was beating so fast he thought it might leap out of his chest. He could practically hear himself scoffing at this reaction; "_Sentiment." _It was something that he had always treated as a weakness, something that shouldn't be allowed to bury itself deep in his heart and stay burning there for all of eternity. But it seemed he didn't have much choice in the matter, and stay there it did.

When they finally pulled apart, Loki was sure his face was bright red. He could barely make sense of what had just happened, but there would be time for that later, after he murdered Val (not literally, unless she did something else to offend him). There was one thing he was sure of, though:

_Maybe this game isn't so bad after all__._


End file.
